Sleepwalker
by Siradna
Summary: Remus is at Grimmauld Place but he doesn't know if he's awake or sleep. he doesn't know if the things he sees is reality, memory or nightmares. he doesn't know how to feel. oneshots. base on music sleepwalker.


I really don't know what possess me that I write this one shot. It's based on the song 'Sleepwalker' by dear Adam Lambert. Hope you like it.

~*~*~

**Sleepwalker**

Remus was walking through the empty hallway of Grimmauld place. He didn't know if he was an insomniac or a sleepwalker. Everything seemed to be a dream…or nightmare in better term. At the end of the hallway he saw a picture…picture of a person…who waved at him.

**I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway**

"Remus? Moony, love?" a bark of a laughter "You know I love you, right?"

**I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything**

A tear running down his cheek and form around his mouth. Its salty taste reminded him of all the time he had cried on a shoulder, a strong shoulder after the full moons. Its salty taste reminded him of all the time he had cried without that shoulder.

**I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again **

He walked out of the house and stepped into the cloudy night. The rain didn't have the happy rhythm that always had. It played a sad harmony. But Remus couldn't feel any of those raindrops. He was senseless. His nerves, his mind and his soul weren't functioning.

**Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me **

It was too much for him, so he screamed, screamed and screamed, but his senseless body couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't feel. He didn't know. If he was sleep but sleep was too much, it was full of nightmare. If he was awake…well just fuck the life.

**Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me **

Suddenly Remus remembered. A laughter, a scream, a flash of light and then nothing, just a mild breeze through a veil. How he wished he could turn around the time. How he wished that he could stop that night's events. He didn't think he could continue. Not without him. That was it. The End. Like every other story. Like every other dramatic and sad story. Dead end. Like every other lonely road. It was the dead end with a thick unbreakable wall.

**I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around**

He didn't know. If he closed his eyes he could see everything. His face. His beautiful face. His beautiful laughing face. His beautiful laughing face that disappear behind those bloody veil and never appeared again. And if he opened his eyes he would see nothing but darkness, endless darkness.

**With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker **

"Where are you?" he murmured frightened.

**Let me out of this dream **

He passed the Café they used to go and through the foggy windows he saw the table in the far corner. They used to sit there. He could see themselves, were sitting there and sipping their coffee happily. Across the street was the shop they bought their cloths.  
"Moony? Do you like this scarf? It's fluffy just like your wolfie!"

**Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me**

Remus reached the local park. He could hear a dog barking. What a sad memory was his happy barking. "Padfoot, come back here, you naughty dog!" The big black dog wriggled his tail playfully and with a final bark disappeared behind the bushes and didn't come back.  
"PADFOOT!"

**I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker**

"Padfoot, I'm home." He called out as he stumbled into the house. "Paddy?" there was no answer. The house was empty. He walked through their bedroom's door. Empty room…and the reality hit him…hard…again. He fell to his knees and cried behind the hands that buried his face.

**Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream **

"Shhhh…Moony? Look at me honey, please. Look at me, I'm here…you're sleepwalking again…" strong arms snaked around his slim body and held him close.  
"You're dead! You're another im…imagination…and I…I c…can't take it…it anymore…" he sobbed.

**I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you **

"What those death eater have done to you?...look at me Rem…I'm here…I'm not dead…"  
"But the room was e…empty. You weren't th..there."  
"I was with Harry. I'm here. I'm safe. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen…they just play with your mind…you were dreaming…"

**I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker**


End file.
